1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tooling fixture and cutter that together form a system for holding a workpiece for machining.
2. Related Background Art
A tooling fixture is used to hold a workpiece during intricate machining such as 5 axis machining. The fixture system requires that the workpiece be held securely and precisely and provides access to a machine tool to all facets of the workpiece. Preferably it is possible to prepare the raw stock and easily and removably mount the stock in the fixture to present to a machine to create a part. Previous systems for holding a workpiece exist but lack the refinements described herein to allow easy insertion and removal of the work piece into and from the fixture and the cutting tool to prepare the work piece for the specific fixture. Prior art designs required insertion of the work piece into the tooling fixture by either sliding from an edge or very careful insertion from above with likelihood of damaging the dove tail on the work piece.